Love sick
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Even a kairu warrior can get sick. Maya comes down with the flu, and Ky stays behind from a mission to take care of her. Warning: Kya fluffiness!


**Hey hey hey! I'm back with a fluffy little one-shot I thought up this afternoon. Shortest brainstorm ever! Well, that made it on here, anyway. And don't worry guys; an update for," My guilty pleasure", is coming! Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own redakai: conquer the kairu. Boo-hoo. **

Maya's POV:

I woke up this morning feeling bad. Really bad. Puke- your- guts- out kind of bad. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. "Hey guys" I greeted Ky and Boomer cheerlessly. Boomer didn't notice- probably because he was at the X-scaper's control panel, which muffled my voice- but Ky looked up at me, clearly concerned. "My voice DOES sound a little weird today, it's probably just that" I thought. " Guys! We've got a new kairu deposit!" Boomer exclaimed. I could see Ky visibly brighten; he loved going on missions. "Where?" he asked. "Canada", Boomer replied, getting ready to start flying. I mentally groaned; I was NOT in the mood to be in the air right now. I hope I don't throw up...

I managed till we landed. The landing was a little rough; I ran to the bathroom and a few minutes, I could feel someone pull my hair back. When I finished, I had an awful coughing fit. "Maya?" I heard Ky call my name. I could tell Boomer was there, too. "I'm fine," I assured them. Ky placed a hand on my forehead, and his eyes widened. "Maya, your not fine. Your burning up, you just threw up, your shaking- I don't think it's a good idea for you to come." "Ky, I'll be-" I tried to argue, but I suddenly felt dizzy, and everything went black...

Ky's POV:

"Maya!" I shouted, catching her before she hit the ground. I stood, carrying her out the door bridal style. "What do we do, Ky?" Boomer asked me as I carried Maya to her room."You take Mookie and go find the kairu. I'll stay here with Maya". Boomer looked shocked. "Ky, are you sure that's a good idea?" he questioned frantically. "Yes", I answered calmly," If we leave her here with Mookie, he'll try to make a Nervod home remedy. That will just make her even more sick". Boomer nodded reluctantly. "Hey, Mookie! Looks like your coming on a mission with me!" he called. "Oh boy! Wait; why?" Mookie asked, coming around the corner. He gasped when he saw Maya laying passed out in my arms. "Maya got sick," I explained," I'm staying to make sure she gets better." Mookie looked confused," But why can't I stay and watch her? I know a great home remedy back from Nervod!" I sighed," I think Maya might prefer some earth home remedies", I said this gently, as to not hurt his feelings. "Ok," he said, then brightened," Come on, Boomer! Let's go!" he ran out the door. "You owe me for this," Boomer said before following. I called out to him," I'm taking care of a sick person. Consider us even!"

10 minutes later, Maya's POV:

I woke up to the feeling of something wet moving across my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Ky staring at me, worry glinting in his eyes. He had a wet cloth in his hand- that must have been the wet thing that had been moving across my forehead. "Hey Maya," Ky said, smiling slightly. "W-what happened?" I asked. " You passed out." Ky answered," You really are sick, Maya. I think you might have the flu". "Where's Boomer?" I questioned him again. Ky chuckled," You won't stop asking questions, will you? Anyway, he and Mookie went to find the kairu. I stayed behind to take care of you". Why would he stay behind just to take care of me? I tried to sit up, but Ky gently pushed me back down. "Oh, no you don't. You stay right there." "Ky, I'm fi-" "Don't tell me your fine, Maya," Ky interrupted," Your still sick, and unless it's absolutely necessary, you will not leave this bed till your better". "But-" "I mean it, Maya". I sighed," Fine", I surrendered. Ky smiled."I'll be right back", he said, leaving.

A few minutes later, Ky came back with a bowl of soup."Let's see-and hope-if you can hold this down", he said, holding up a spoonful. "I can do it myself", I said softly. Ky shook his head," Your hands are shaking; you'll spill it all over your self". Seeing as he wouldn't give up, I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. Ky put the spoon in my mouth and I swallowed. We continued to do this until the bowl was empty. "Go to sleep, Maya", Ky whispered. " I'm not tired", I shout back, even though I was starting to yawn. Ky made me rest my head on the pillows, then he leaned down and hummed in my ear. I could feel my eyelids get heavy and droop. Finally, I let myself fall asleep.

Ky's POV:

I smiled as Maya fell asleep. "she looks so cute when she's sleeping", I thought. I felt her forehead; the temperature had gone down a little, but not by much. "Ky?" I nearly jumped out off my skin at the sound of Boomer's voice. "Sorry. How's she doing?" "She's getting better. Her fever went down a little bit, and she's holding down the soup I gave her. Her hands are still shaking, though- I had to hold the spoon." "So, you pretty much fed her?" "Yeah, why?" I asked. "No reason." he replied, leaving the room. I sighed; what was with him?

2 hours later, Maya's POV:

Ky says I'm getting better. My fever's almost gone, I haven't thrown up, and my hands aren't shaking as bad as they were earlier. He still won't let me get up, though. "Hey Ky?" I asked. "Yes, Maya?" "Why did you stay behind to take care of me?" Ky sighed," I wanted to. I felt this urge to stay with you." " Why won't you let me get out of bed?" I asked. Ky grinned," Cause maybe I like having you as my patientm" He then leaned forward and kissed me. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away. "Ky, you could get sick!" "I'll take that chance", he said, kissing me again.

Maybe I should get sick more often.

**So how was that? Please review!**


End file.
